Travel into the Storybook
Travel into the Storybook was a Spin-off Event that ran in June 01, 2017. This event was about Guy Brighton and Cerim Leiado' birthdays and revealed that both characters share their birthday in June 1st. Announcement(s) June 01, 2017, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #395 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �-Event Announcement by Cerim, Guy, Ronny- Guy “Huh? You want us to leave the schedule open for today?” Cerim “Why?” Ronny “Well, it’s because of your birth... (Can’t breathe!)” You “Heeeey! Ronny! You are not supposed to tell them!” Ronny “*Nod*” Cerim “(Oh...I know what she’s trying to do.) ...Sure, I’ll leave my day open.” Guy “I’ll do the same! I can’t turn down your favor!” You “Thank you!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #395."Retrieved on May 29, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *1 story with 2 endings, being one ending for each (Guy and Cerim) *10 avatar items, being 1 exclusive to event shop *3 CGs (1 group and 2 close up) and 2 cards Walkthrough Costed at total (both stories): x15 story tickets, x16 magic keys, and 13000 Lune for avatar items. Chapter 1 (3 episodes): *Part 3/3 - "Side Braided Ponytail Brown (room)" 300 coins or 3000 Lune Early bird: "Gorgeous Sandals with Flower & Pearls (Room)" Guy - Chapter 2 (6 episodes): *Part 2/2- 3 Magic Keys *Part 3/6- EB Reward Casual Beach Outfit Set (Garden) *Part 4/6- Tricolor Dress (Room) 500 coins/ 5000 Lune *Part 6/6 - 5 Magic Keys Completion Reward: Guy CG Early bird: "From the Ferris Wheel Background (Garden)" Cerim - Chapter 2 (6 episodes): *Part 2/2- 3 Magic Keys *Part 4/6- "Bikinis Set Blue (Room)" 500 coins or 5000 Lune *Part 6/7 - 5 Magic Keys Completion reward: Cerim CG Early bird: "Under the Sea Background (Garden)" Completing both: Group CG and "Ready to Swim Taffy & Ronny (Garden)" Summary Intro "It's your beloved's birthday. Randy's new invention takes you to the world of storybook. There anything you wish comes true..." Stories Chapter 1: Liz Hart (MC), Amelia Nile, Luca Orlem and Elias Goldstein were having lunch in the dinning hall and talking about Cerim and Guy' birthdays and what could be the best birthday present. Later in the halls Liz meets up with Randy and ask him the same question. Randy, however, gives Liz a book that was a Magical Tool that could take her to whatever world she wanted to go and invite someone along. Randy explains that he was the one that made that book based of a grimoire he found in the library and that "when you are in the book world, any wish will be granted if you wish hard enough." Since it was a prototype he wanted her opinion later after she tried out. That night, Liz was in her dorm room and send a magic note to her boyfriend to meet him in the botanical garden (depending on the one you picked would give his ending). Cerim Ending: In the botanical garden, Liz and Cerim meet up and she give his present, the book. Both place their hand in the cover title and open the book getting transported into the "underwater sea world." There they talk and hear from the "Talking Fish," "Fish in School" and "Mr. Crab," "Mrs. Crab," "Pink Fish" (also called: "songstress of the sea"). All creatures were very welcoming and explained that that region is visited often from people of everywhere. In the end, Liz sings a song the Pink Fish taught her, and both Cerim and Liz declare their love. A light then engulf the couple and bring them back to the botanical garden. Liz notice that the book now have a picture of a "pure blue ocean" drawn on it with the words "THE END" written on the last page. Cerim asks Liz her answer to his proposal and she answer yes. Guy Ending: In the botanical garden, Liz and Guy meet up. Liz gives Guy the book and explains that is not a workbook but a magical book that could transport them into a any world they wish. Both place their hand inside the book and open the book together being transported to an amusement park. First they went to "go-karts," then the player could choose the next option if a "rollercoaster" or a "merry-go-round" (with horses). Liz wished for a house made of sweets with a birthday cake inside and the book's magic made it appear. After celebrating with Guy's birthday cake both headed to the Ferris wheel and declared their love. Gallery Kt7401.jpg|Cover Kt7402.jpg|Cerim Ending Kt7403.jpg|Guy Ending Storybook_p1.jpg| Storybook_p2.jpg| Storybook_p3.jpg| Storybook_p4.jpg| Storybook_p5.jpg| Storybook_p6.jpg| An_storybook_bg1.jpg|"Under the Sea Background (Garden)" An_storybook_bg2.jpg|"From the Ferris Wheel Background (Garden)" Travel_into_the_story_book_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Gif_from_travel_into_the_storybook.gif|footer gif Category:Birthdays Category:Events Category:Spin-off Events